Handy Henry
by oneapotheosis
Summary: Henry is in the basement again, and Elizabeth is keen on Henry the Hot Husband Handy Man. What happens in the basement, stays in the basement. Smut lol.


**A/N:** Hello friends. It's been a bit of an internet break lately, but I wanted to write something fun. Forgive me for being a bit rusty, but it was enjoyable to write smut after a bit of a break. I did proof it myself like twice, but it IS 4am, so hopefully I won't wake and find a thousand errors lol. I hope it's A-OK and you guys will let me know what you thought. I like homewares Henry the most, if that wasn't clear. Hope its a nice, easy read, let me know!

* * *

 **Handy Henry**

Elizabeth wasn't sure that coming home to an empty house was what she expected after Henry's surprise resignation. She was sure, though, that it was sparked by more than mere professional limitations. Being an intelligent man, Henry was also emotional, but often limited in his ability to positively channel those emotions. She guessed he was taking comfort in completing everyday, _normal_ tasks, like basement repairs.

Pouring two glasses of wine, she made her way to the depths of their house, not sure what she'd walk into, but optimistic nonetheless. She wanted him to know that despite the fact that he wasn't the _best_ handyman, that his efforts were still admired.

Pushing the narrow door open with her shoulder, she peered into the dim light of the room, her eyes taking a moment to adjust as she navigated the short staircase. A little smile formed when her eyes found him. Pencil between his teeth, he was squinting down at messily scrawled measurements on the timber workbench, glasses sliding down his nose and adding to the challenge.

She cleared her throat, not wanting to startle him. He peered up, a look of welcome relief on his face as he appraised her and her alcoholic offering. His shirt was stained with tile glue and dust, and the dampness around his collar indicative of hard work. The collar was loose enough that an inch of glistening clavicle was visible, and she instinctively licked her lips, watching the muscles of his throat work as he swallowed.

"How's It going down here?" She asked, handing him the glass, but keeping her eyes on his chest.

He chuckled, following her eyes. "Yeah, I probably stink."

She moved in to peck him on the lips. "A little." She agreed. "Hard work looks good on you, though."

"I'm willing to admit to some level of challenge with flooring adhesives." He confessed, taking a long sip of his drink.

Appraising him again, her eyes fell to his causal slacks, slung low on his lean hips, catching certain definitions in the dim light.

She was unusually quiet, he thought, watching her take a small sip for herself. "Babe, did you need something?" He asked with a smirk.

Regarding him for a moment, she took in his messy appearance; hair sticking up at all ends, damp around his temples, and the ridiculous smirk on his smug face. Yes, she _did_ need something.

"No, but I love it when you get all _handy-man_ on us. Fixing stuff, domestic projects, It suits you." She replied cooly.

He placed his glass on the bench beside hers, and she stepped in, leaning to touch her lips gently to his again. His presence filled her senses, and she hesitated to pull away. Resolve quickly evaporating, she took in a sharp breath before swooping into him again. She swiftly threaded a hand through his thick hair and pulled him down, kissing him much harder than before. Startled at first by her sudden affection, Henry quickly softened into her movements. She moved closer, bringing her body flush with his as he towered over her. He felt her tongue glide along his bottom lip, and a stray hand reach around to grip his backside. He knew he had to pull away before they started something they couldn't finish.

Breaking their heated embrace, she stood for a moment, a little dazed, but not unfocused. She turned quietly and headed for the door, quickly ascending the few stairs. Henry thought she was about to leave when she slid the bolt lock closed on the panelled door, the loud _clack_ echoing in the almost empty space.

The determination was clear in her eyes as she returned to him. She'd had a long day as it was, but there was something deep inside of her that found dirty, sweaty, hard-work-Henry a complete turn-on. He loved her boldness, chuckling at her intensity as she strode back towards him, gripped his shirt and kissed him hotly, swallowing his throaty moan.

Wrapping her arms securely around his waist, her hands roamed up his body, feeling the lean muscles of his back tense as she pressed them under her fingertips. He knew exactly what she wanted, and who was _he_ to deny her of it. Gripping her hips tightly, he spun her quickly, pushing her against the cool brick wall.

Knotting her hands in his thick hair, she broke their lips, moving to press them against his neck, her tongue darting out to taste his salty skin. Tilting his head, he gave her greater access, letting his hands fall to her bottom, cupping her cheeks and letting his long fingers rest dangerously low. He felt her hot breath puff against his collarbone as he squeezed, and It was evident that her control was slipping.

He gripped her chin and pulled her back to his mouth, demanding authority with his skilful movements. She may have instigated, but Henry knew _exactly_ how she wanted this to play out. Pulling them away from the wall, he spun her quickly again and bent her over the workbench, trapping her there with his hips.

Feeling him against her backside, she groaned softly, turning her head to meet his lidded gaze. His lips slightly parted as he regarded her position. He reached for the glass of wine just beside her splayed palm, raising it to his lips and drinking it quickly.

"Henry…" She breathed, not wanting to disturb the relative quiet in their heated exchange.

"Mmm." He licked his lips quickly and shifted against her.

"Please." She all but begged.

Sliding his hands around her ribcage, he cupped her breasts, squeezing firmly until she moaned again. His hands were rough from labor, and she felt his thumbs pass over her stiffened nipples through the thin fabric of her blouse and lace bra.

"Tell me." He knew what she sought, but he loved hearing her voice, breathy, pitched and wanting.

It was his turn to groan as she wriggled her hips against his pelvis. "Please. _Take me."_ She whimpered, the look of pure desire and anticipation evident on her contorted features. As she spoke, he watched her plump, red lips, the dip and curve at the bow and her tongue that darted out to wet them briefly.

Letting her heady words float through his mind, he reached for his trousers, making quick work of the belt and zipper, and brief jingle and snap of leather being pulled free the only sound In the quiet space. Placing large hands at the tops of her thighs, he pushed the form-fitting skirt upwards, sliding it over her lean hips. She jumped when his bare hands made contact with her backside, felling the rough skin caressing her most sensitive areas. He slipped her underwear over her hips, exposing only what he needed.

Her loud gasp echoed as she felt him pressing between her legs, hot and firm like silk over steel. When he penetrated her swiftly, she moaned this time, palms slapping down against the timber to support herself. He reached out to her loose hair, threading his fingers through it and tugging gently.

Giving her what she clearly craved, he moved slow and hard, making sure she felt each and every slip of their bodies from beginning to end. He felt dizzy as it was, but hearing her curse as he filed her completely was another level.

"Elizabeth. Babe. Feels so good." He grunted. Chasing down her soft whimpers and cries of pleasure, he moved faster, feeling her body beginning to tense beneath his hands.

She wanted only to feel, and was never more glad that her husband could read her needs. She was powerless, but not helpless as she stood pinned beneath him, as he took her body in _exactly_ the manner which she needed. Hitting a spot within her that begged to be found again and again, she pushed back against him, squeezing her eyes closed as goosebumps erupted on her exposed thighs. She concentrated on the tightness in her belly, the feeling of his body against hers and the delightful sounds he was making, guttural, primal and full of need.

He worked harder, grip tightening on her fisted hair and a stray hand sneaking between her legs. He merely pressed against her cleft, aiding her in the irreversible pressure brewing low in her belly. Jerking suddenly, she sobbed his name as he took her over the edge, squeezing him deep inside, begging him to stay. Her legs trembled with effort as he slowed, but he wasn't quite finished.

Reaching for her waist, he spun her gently now, lifting her onto the bench and pulling her underwear over the tall heels. His movements were soft now, he moved to stand between her legs, cupping her backside and pulling her towards him again. He moved slowly, luxuriating in the welcoming heat between her thighs.

"So good", she whispered. Having calmed from her intense peak, she kissed him languidly, tasting the alcohol still on his lips.

Wrapping her heels around his hips, she spurred him on, helping him chase his sweet release. Unable to help the fresh pleasure building between her legs, she squeezed him tight, moving her hands to tug on his thick locks, knowing how he enjoyed the gentle sting as much as she did.

"Baby, I'm gonna come," He managed.

" _Harder."_ She demanded, knowing it would push him over if he complied.

Meeting her hips with powerful strokes, he was powerless to deny her anything she asked and gave it to her exactly as requested. Feeling her insides flutter again, she knew he would too. She moaned his name, pressing her lips to his neck as he stiffened for several moments, finding pure ecstasy within their shared fantasy. His body burned hot and his fingers numb for a fraction of a second. He stilled finally, breathing hard into her shoulder where his head rested.

"You're my favourite handyman." She breathed, giving him a cheeky grin. "Maybe not the _best…"_ He scoffed, readying to defend himself before she continued. "But you're mine."

"I'll take that." He replied with a wink.


End file.
